


Randy Not Randy

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spike is not Randy... or is he?





	Randy Not Randy

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Randy Not Randy  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 225  
>  **Summary:** Spike is not Randy... or is he?  
>  **A/N:** written for the word prompt 'Randy' at nekid_spike

Buffy opened the front door to see Spike standing there waiting. Her brow wrinkled in confusion. _What was he doing?_ It wasn’t like him to wait for any invitation. “Come in, Spike.”

“I’m Randy.” 

Buffy’s mouth fell open in shock. _Why would he think that was his name?_ A horrible though occurred to her. _Had Willow performed another memory spell?_ “Oh no, Spike whatever happened I’ll fix it. I promise.” She grabbed his arm and started to pull him inside. It was just lucky that it was late afternoon. There was no telling how bad he could have hurt himself otherwise.

A huge grin began to spread across his face. “No, Buffy. Not Randy but randy.”

“What?”

Spike wiggled his eyebrows. “Come on, Slayer. You know what I’m....”

Her gasp echoed around them as it finally dawned on her what he was trying to say. “Spike.” She spoke his name through clenched teeth as she slapped his arm. “You don’t say things like that in public.”

He couldn’t stop the laughter from escaping. “Your front porch isn’t quite public and I wasn’t suggesting that we do anything improper on the...” His words trailed off and he quickly added, “That is unless you want to.”

“Absolutely not.”

His grin widened. “Inside it is.” 

Without another word Spike scooped Buffy into his arms and carried her inside.


End file.
